People are increasingly concerned with physical appearance, which has led to numerous skin rejuvenation formulations, methods and devices.
However, many such formulations, methods and devices involve substances that are toxic (e.g., botulinum toxin), require injections (e.g., hyaluronic acid), require surgical procedures (e.g., blepharoplasty), are costly, are less-effective, and/or are otherwise less desirable.
There is thus a need in the art for improved formulations, methods and devices for periorbital skin rejuvenation.